Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka
Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか, lit. Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) is a Japanese light novel series written by Oomori Fujino and illustrated by Yasuda Suzuhito. The series has been published by GA Bunko since January 2013 and also has a spin off, Sword Oratoria. The light novel series has been adapted into an anime series, which was animated by J.C. Staff and aired from April 2015 through June 2015. An OVA was also announced. The series has been also adapted into an ongoing manga series, which began serialization in Young Gangan in 2013. A spin off manga, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka 4koma Kamisama no Nichijou, was published on Gangan Online from August 2014 to May 2015, and is currently being published again from May 2016 as Season 2. A second season was announced at the GA Bunko Stage 2018 along with a movie, DanMachi Arrow of Orion, and was later revealed to air Summer 2019. A third season of the anime series was announced along with a new DanMachi OVA episode after the last episode of season 2. The new OVA episode is scheduled to be released on Wednesday, January 29, 2020. The third season will air during the summer of 2020. The name is often shortened to just DanMachi; the "Dan" from Danjon/Dungeon (ダンジョン) and the "Machi" from Machigatteiru (間違っている). Plot At the center of Orario is a vast underground labyrinth known as the dungeon. Longing for a meeting like those in stories, Bell Cranel of the Hestia Familia is attacked by the Minotaur. Unable to do anything, he is saved at the last moment by First Class adventurer Ais Wallenstein. Bell fell in love and began to train himself so that he could one day become an adventurer worthy of her. (Volume 1) With Liaris Freese and the Hestia Knife, Bell was on the path of becoming stronger. He formed a party with Liliruca Arde who was after his knife, but she was captured by some of her fellow Familia members and used as a decoy. Bell saved Lili and won her trust. (Volume 2) Bell trained himself even more with Ais' training and the acquirement of magic. Having himself set in Freya's sights, he is forced to fight a trained Minotaur. Having overcome his past trauma by defeating the Minotaur, he put out a new record and leveled to Level 2. (Volume 3) After setting a new record, Bell gained the attention of those around him. While getting new armor, he decides to form a party with the smith Welf Crozzo. (Volume 4) Bell and his party are stranded in the dungeon and head to the safe zone on the 18th floor. They spend some time with Hestia and the others that came to rescue them. However, Hestia is kidnapped by other adventurers and an irregular Monster Rex appears. With the support of over 100 adventurers, Bell defeated the Monster Rex. (Volume 5) Following the incident on the 18th floor, the God Apollo set his sights on Bell. He tried to make Bell his own through many plans but ultimately lost to the Hestia Familia in the War Game and was forced out of Orario after losing everything. (Volume 6) Bell met Sanjouno Haruhime, a Familia member of the Goddess Ishtar. He brings the anger of Ishtar through his efforts to save her but with Freya's help he manages to succeed. (Volume 7) Rakia's God Ares attacked Orario leading 30,000 soldiers. However, Orario spends its days undisturbed by the fighting outside. The members of the Hestia Familia each spend their own time. (Volume 8) Bell meets a monster girl who is able to speak the Human language. He protects her, names her Wiene, then learns of the Xenos and of those that are associated with them. (Volume 9) Media 'Light Novel' Volume 1 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 1|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 1 Volume 2 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 2|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 2 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 3 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 3|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 3 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 4 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 4|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 4 Volume 5 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 5|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 5 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 6 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 6|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 6 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 7 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 7|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 7 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 8 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 8|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 8 Volume 9 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 9|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 9 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 10 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 10|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 10 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 11 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 11|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 11 Volume 12 Cover.jpg|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 12|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 12 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 13 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 13|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 13 Volume 14 Cover.png|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 14|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 14 Volume 15 Cover.jpg|DanMachi Light Novel Volume 15|link=DanMachi Light Novel Volume 15 'Manga' DanMachi Manga.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 1|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 1 DanMachi Manga 2.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 2|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 2 DanMachi Manga 3.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 3|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 3 DanMachi Manga 4.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 4|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 4 DanMachi Manga 5.png|DanMachi Manga Volume 5|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 5 DanMachi Manga Volume 6.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 6|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 6 DanMachi Manga Volume 7.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 7|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 7 DanMachi Manga Volume 8.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 8|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 8 DanMachi Manga Volume 9.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 9|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 9 DanMachi Manga Volume 10.jpg|DanMachi Manga Volume 10|link=DanMachi Manga Volume 10 DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 1.jpg|DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 1|link=DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 1 DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 2.jpg|DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 2|link=DanMachi Nichijou Manga Volume 2 DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 1.jpg|DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 1|link=DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 1 DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 2.jpg|DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 2|link=DanMachi Machigai Manga Volume 2 'Anime' A 13 episode anime adaptation was produced by J.C.Staff and directed by Yamakawa Yoshinobu, and aired in Japan from April 4 to June 27, 2015. The anime was collected into seven DVD and Blu-ray Disc sets which are scheduled to be released from June 24 to December 23, 2015. The anime covered the first five novels in the series. An OVA was announced on February 21, 2016, and was released on December 7, 2016. A second season was announced at the GA Bunko Stage 2018 along with a movie, DanMachi Arrow of Orion. DanMachi BD 1 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 1|link=DanMachi BD 1 DanMachi BD 2 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 2|link=DanMachi BD 2 DanMachi BD 3 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 3|link=DanMachi BD 3 DanMachi BD 4 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 4|link=DanMachi BD 4 DanMachi BD 5 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 5|link=DanMachi BD 5 DanMachi BD 6 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 6|link=DanMachi BD 6 DanMachi BD 7 Cover.jpg|DanMachi BD 7|link=DanMachi BD 7 DanMachi OVA Cover.jpg|DanMachi OVA|link=DanMachi OVA DanMachi II BD 1 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II BD 1|link=DanMachi II BD 1 DanMachi II BD 2 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II BD 2|link=DanMachi II BD 2 DanMachi II BD 3 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II BD 3|link=DanMachi II BD 3 DanMachi II BD 4 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II BD 4|link=DanMachi II BD 4 'Music' Inai Keiji of Imagine was in charge of the music for the anime. The anime uses Hey World and RIGHT LIGHT RISE as the opening and ending themes for the first season and HELLO to DREAM and Sasayakana Shukusai for the second Hey World Cover.jpg|Hey World|link=Hey World Right Light Rise Cover.jpg|RIGHT LIGHT RISE|link=RIGHT LIGHT RISE DanMachi BD 1 Cover.jpg|DanMachi Soundtrack 1|link=DanMachi Original Soundtrack Volume 1 DanMachi BD 4 Cover.jpg|DanMachi Soundtrack 2|link=DanMachi Original Soundtrack Volume 2 DanMachi II BD 2 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II Soundtrack 1|link=DanMachi Original Soundtrack Volume 1 DanMachi II BD 3 Cover.jpg|DanMachi II Soundtrack 2|link=DanMachi Original Soundtrack Volume 2 HELLO to DREAM Cover.jpg|HELLO to DREAM|link=HELLO to DREAM Sasayakana Shukusai Cover.jpg|Sasayakana Shukusai|link=Sasayakana Shukusai fr:DanMachi Category:Browse Category:Terminology